


Hunting tigers

by tsepesh



Category: Hannibal Lecter Series - All Media Types, Les Misérables - All Media Types, Sherlock Holmes & Related Fandoms
Genre: Gen
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-11-01
Updated: 2018-11-01
Packaged: 2019-08-14 07:55:39
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,351
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16488680
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/tsepesh/pseuds/tsepesh
Summary: Разговоры в баре. Посмертные





	Hunting tigers

Название:: Hunting tigers  
Автор: fandom Les Miserables 2013  
Бета: fandom Les Miserables 2013  
Размер: мини, 1277 слов  
Пейринг/Персонажи: Инспектор Жавер, полковник Моран, упоминаются Жан Вальжан, Кларисса Старлинг, Эвельда Драмго  
Категория: джен  
Жанр: повседневность  
Рейтинг: PG-13  
Краткое содержание: Разговоры в баре. Посмертные.  
Примечание/Предупреждения: посмертие всех персонажей, употребление спиртного и табака, упоминание профессиональных обязанностей полицейского снайпера.  
Задание: кроссовер с fandom Holmes 2013, fandom Hannibal 2013  
Для голосования: #. fandom Les Miserables 2013 - работа "Hunting tigers"

Вопреки названию, бар «Индия» был выполнен в далеком от колониализма стиле и пользовался заслуженной репутацией одного из самых тихих мест в округе. Негласный возрастной ценз, отсутствие теле– и радиовещания и убийственные предпочтения бармена в выборе оружия сделали это питейное заведение привлекательным для людей, по вечерам желающих отдохнуть от слишком нервной работы, домочадцев или жизни в целом. Единственный раз, когда они, оставленные за порогом и тяжелой дверью, попытались прорваться к одному из посетителей, их — в лице одной из городских группировок – встретило подходящее для вооружения армии небольшой банановой республики количество разнокалиберных стволов. Этот единственный раз стяжал бару репутацию места, где отдыхают полицейские и те из преступников, кто способен тихо сидеть с ними в одном зале.  
Алкогольным в этом тихом местечке был даже сок, возможно, из-за паров всего того, что наливалось и выпивалось. Воду до недавнего времени держали только в кранах, и легкий запах спирта от нее считался проявлением заботы о гигиене, своеобразным доказательством стерилизации. В самом баре вода — чистая, негазированная, не минеральная — появилась после посетителя, просидевшего весь вечер за стойкой, сверля бармена глазами, крайне выразительно поблескивавшими над густыми бакенбардами.  
В один из вечеров, когда вода уже утвердила свое право наливаться в этом баре, равно как и хриплый певец с немым аккомпаниатором-пианистом, обычный собеседник любителя безалкогольных напитков сидел у стены, слегка облокотившись на неё и водрузив на стойку раскрытый портсигар. Бармен молча передал ему пепельницу и стакан, наполненный виски на два пальца. За время ожидания стакан опустел на один глоток и один же окурок появился в пепельнице, аккуратно затушенный почти неподвижным посетителем.  
— Добрый вечер, полковник, — поздоровался подошедший любитель воды. Указал на натюрморт на стойке: — Вы уже знаете?  
— Предчувствие, инспектор. Вам как всегда?  
— Да, стакан воды, — кивнул инспектор одновременно собеседнику и бармену, усаживаясь.  
— Вы ведь понимаете, насколько странно заказывать воду в баре, инспектор?  
— Вы напоминаете мне об этом каждый раз, полковник.  
— За постоянство, — отсалютовал стаканом полковник.  
— Пожалуй, — согласился инспектор, доставая блокнот из нагрудного кармана. Пролистал: — Мне понадобится ваша помощь через четыре дня.  
— Во сколько, где? Что за операция?  
— «Петушиный час». Здание рыбного рынка и площадь перед ним, ориентировочное время начала — между десятью и одиннадцатью часами ночи.  
— Поздновато.  
— Ждем «крипсов» и Драмго.  
— Дижона? Его убили в перестрелке пару месяцев назад.  
— Эвельду.  
— Эвельда Драмго пошла на союз с «Петушиный часом»?  
— Они сидели вместе с Тенардье. С Теткой, разумеется. Ждем, когда все соберутся.  
— Вот что мне интересно, инспектор, так это зачем вам там снайпер? Ни у кого в городе после первого ареста «часа» против вас ствол не поднимется, а если поднимется, то так же и опустится.  
— Драмго недавно в городе, «сниффы» убили её мужа почти на пороге их дома, у неё СПИД и много детей, возможно тоже зараженных. А Тетке против меня ствол никогда нужен не был.  
— Звучит, словно вы больше опасаетесь их.  
— Извините, полковник Моран, что не зачитал досье остальных участников обеих банд.  
— И спасибо вам, инспектор Жавер, что вы этого не сделали. Этот вечер слишком хорош для подобных речей, и даже их хрип, — полковник кивком указал в сторону «музыкального сопровождения», в чьем исполнении песня о любви скатывалась в историю о расовой сегрегации, — звучит лучше.  
— Тогда поберегу горло.  
Более никто из собеседников не сказал за вечер ни слова, продолжая тянуть свои напитки. Каждому нашлось бы что рассказать, но возможность молчать и получать в ответ молчание была достаточно дорога обоим.

Вечер пятого дня после этого разговора снова свел их за стойкой бара: Жавера с неизменным стаканом воды и редко появляющейся табакеркой и Морана с гораздо большим, чем в прошлый раз, количеством виски и сигар.  
— Когда-нибудь один из местных БАТОвцев заинтересуется вашим табаком, инспектор.  
— И будет действовать в пределах своих полномочий.  
— Как та девушка, которая открыла стрельбу на площади, а потом забрала дело?  
— Агент Старлинг? Определенно.  
— Что сказал патологоанатом?  
— Что Драмго убили вы, полковник. И что агент Старлинг доведет живых до тюрьмы.  
— Мне слышится мрачное удовлетворение в этих словах, инспектор.  
— Преступники задержаны, никто из гражданских и участвовавших в операции не пострадал. Что до мрачности, — позволил себе подхватить сарказм собеседника Жавер, — то половина задержанных называют меня дьяволом, а уж ему быть мрачным по статусу положено.  
— Не такая редкость — задержанному полицейского дьяволом называть.  
Помолчали, уткнувшись каждый в свой стакан. С небольшой свободной площадки неслось что-то о тиграх на охоте, уничтоженное слишком хриплым голосом и расстроенным пианино.

Много месяцев, опорожненных бутылок воды и ровно один визит настройщика спустя, когда вдохновленный так и не случившейся революцией певец сменил тигров на Страшный суд и равенство всех перед ним, полковник Моран встретил вошедшего в бар инспектора Жавера почти радостной фразой:  
— А на вас, инспектор, лица нет. Неужели это недовосстание так подействовало? Или схватили слишком мало народу, и теперь ваше начальство хочет предъявить обвинения и трупам?  
— Мое начальство со дня на день отпустит и живых, напоследок подержав их в СИЗО для острастки. Что до недовосстания, — выразительно произнес Жавер, — то я благодарен вам за вмешательство. Своевременно.  
— Было бы слишком неуместно без сопротивления арестовывать преступников бандами и погибнуть от рук сбесившихся мальчишек.  
— Не только мальчишек.  
— Вы о том снайпере, что разнес половину парапета подо мной? Я наводил о нем справки, он не наемник, да и среди господ революционеров никто о нем ничего сказать не смог.  
— Он получил первый срок из-за своих умений, полковник, и пристрелил бы вас, если бы не оказался чертовым святым, — надрывные нотки в обычно суховатом или насмешливом тоне инспектора Жавера звучали чужеродно, но недолго. — Вы поверите, если я скажу, что собирался покончить с собой пару дней назад?  
— Вы никогда не лгали мне, инспектор, а свои пределы есть у каждого. Подавлять восстания в собственной стране, например.  
— Не угадали, полковник, — сарказм вернулся в голос Жавера.  
— Ваш чертов святой?  
— Он самый. Не ожидал его здесь увидеть: его скорее взяли бы живым на небеса.  
— Даже так?  
— Да.  
— На Востоке, инспектор, мне приходилось сталкиваться с самыми разными верами. По одной из них, в Аду нет чертей, огонь поддерживают 19 ангелов, посланных Аллахом специально для этого.  
— Боюсь, не самое точное представление об этом праведнике.  
— Тогда найдите его и спросите сами, инспектор. Если желаете, могу обеспечить огневую поддержку.  
— Это не полицейская операция, полковник.  
— Мне интересно. Лично.  
— Я свяжусь с вами, если понадобится помощь. Аккуратнее, полковник, наша последняя прижизненная встреча закончилась моим самоубийством. И будьте покойны, тогда оно мне удалось.  
— Куда нам быть покойнее, инспектор? — собеседники синхронно отпили из своих стаканов, словно отмечая хороший тост. Кто-то из завсегдатаев попытался угостить пианиста, послышался глухой стук от соприкосновения дерева и, как выяснилось, не особо защищенной обувью ноги.

— Изменяете своим привычкам, полковник, или нашли ещё работодателей? — кивнул Жавер на заказанный Мораном стакан воды.  
— Вспоминаю молодость. Во время марша у нас выходило как у моряков — вода вроде есть, но пить её нельзя: либо отравлена, либо просто грязная. Ума не приложу, как тогда ничего не подхватил.  
— У нас рассказывали о каких-то страшных сектах, поклоняющихся богам с человеческими черепами на шее.  
— Богине. Кали. Местные боялись её больше нашей армии. У них целый спорт был — загони кучу белых в джунгли и смотри, как они будут выбираться. Это называлось «Сахиб, у нас тут тигр-людоед!». Ей-богу, хотелось иной раз выгнать этого тигра в деревню и пожелать приятного аппетита.  
— Поверьте, наши горожане лучше не были.  
— Они нигде не лучше.  
Выпили, передернувшись от нежданных воспоминаний. Моран закурил, чему-то ухмыляясь, Жавер смотрел в полупустой зал. Подошли, пошатываясь, пианист и певец, закончивший терзать песню о направлении людских душ в Ад вне зависимости от содеянного на земле. Бармен налил обоим, заметив, что скоро оба заснут где-нибудь около вновь расстроенного пианино.  
— А этот человек похож на вас, инспектор, — вполголоса начал Моран, указывая на аккомпаниатора. — Если сбрить бакенбарды и слегка подпоить.  
— Судя по его походке, не слегка.  
— Не все же приходят в бар за водой, господа тигры.  
— У господ тигров водопой, — улыбнулся Жавер. Певец нашел в себе силы улыбнуться в ответ и медленно, словно имея дело с настоящим тигром, не отводя глаз, начал отступать к импровизированной сцене. Вскоре он уже снова пел о тиграх на охоте, не заботящихся о столовых приборах и молитвах перед едой.


End file.
